Gray Maynard vs. Clay Guida
The fight was controversial for many reasons, the most prominent among them being Clay Guida's unpopular but effective Jackson-style gameplan and the fact that Gray Maynard was awarded the victory despite that. The Fight The first round began. The New Jersey crowd chanted "Guida." Four thirty-five. Guida was moving early, especially his head. Guida landed a jab. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Maynard was already cut on the bridge of his nose. Guida was going to the body and then the head early. Three thirty-five. Maynard wanted a big left hook, he landed it. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes as Guida blocked a high kick. Guida's been doing some crazy head movement... Two thirty-five. The crowd chanted for Guida. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Guida blocked a high kick. One thirty-five. Guida slipped a right. One fifteen. The crowd was still chanting "Let's go Guida" for some reason. One minute as Maynard grazed a right uppercut. Guida landed a right hand coming forward. Maynard landed a left hook hunting him down. Thirty-five. Guida landed an inside kick and a right hand. He landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Guida hasn't stopped moving. The first round ended. 10-9 Guida.. The second round began. Guida landed a left hook and Maynard may have caught an eyepoke, the New Jersey crowd booed him indignantly and Maynard quickly continued. Guida landed a jab with four thirty-five there. Maynard missed a big right. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Maynard missed a leg kick. Guida landed a counter right. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Maynard was stalking Guida. He was trying to cut off the cage here. Three minutes. Maynard's hands were dropping already in some frustration. The crowd chanted for Guida for some reason. Two thirty-five. The crowd began to boo as Guida ran and bounced. Mike Pyle in Gray's corner begged for a takedown. Two fifteen. Guida blocked a high kick and another. Two minutes. Guida landed a right and a blocked high kick. One thirty. Maynard was cutting off the cage. One fifteen. One minute left as the crowd booed more. Maynard landed a right hook. More boos. Maynard blocked a hard high kick. Thirty-five. Fifteen remaining. More boos. Maynard hunted Guida. The second round ended, 10-9 Guida.. The third round began. Guida kneed the body in close. Maynard came forward landing two nice rights. Guida was moving a lot more now haha. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. The crowd was already beginning to boo again. Four minutes. Guida landed a jab. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted Guida. Why? Guida stuffed a single and a double nicely and the crowd cheered.. Three fifteen. Maynard stuffed a single. Three minutes. Maynard was frustrated, putting his hands out. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. The crowd booed more. Two fifteen. Maynard landed a right and he swung hard. Two minutes. Maynard was frustrated, he landed a nice left hook. More boos. One thirty-five. Maynard complained of an eyepoke but continued. One fifteen as the crowd chanted Guida... One minute. Maynard stuffed a single. More loud angry boos. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Maynard kneed the face in close. He had his hands down. The third round ended and the ref held Maynard back from Guida as he walked towards him talking. 10-9 Maynard. The fourth round began. Four thirty-five. Guida landed a left hook. Four fifteen as the crowd booed already. The crowd chanted "Guida." Maynard kneed the head. Four minutes. Guida complained about Maynard grabbing his braided ponytail. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen left. The crowd booed. Three minutes. Maynard landed a right hook there. Two thirty-five. Maynard was frustrated. Two fifteen. Guida dodged a high kick. Two minutes. More loud boos. And more. One thirty-five. Maynard landed a big right hook. One fifteen. Guida stuffed a single. Maynard kneed the head four times, two left hooks, another. Maynard was talking with his hands down, tapped his chin, trashtalking. One minute. Guida landed his best right hand to the chin. Maynard smiled and stuffed a single easily and pulled guard with a tight guillotine! That is tight. Guida was fighting it and slammed out of it. Thirty-five. Maynard landed a right elbow. Fifteen. Guida passed to half-guard. Some left shoulder strikes.. The fourth round ended. 10-9 Maynard. The fifth round began. The crowd was chanting "Maynard." :D What a crowd change. Maynard landed a right hand. Four thirty-five. Maynard's hands were low. Four fifteen as Maynard landed a right hook, missed a jumping knee. His hands were down. Four minutes. Guida landed a high kick and a right hand. Three thirty-five. Maynard beckoned Guida in however. Maynard landed a big right. Three fifteen. Guida landed a jab there. Three minutes. Guida stuffed a single easily. Guida had a mouse under his left eye. Two thirty-five. Maynard was stalking still. He held his hands out. The crowd booed slightly. Guida complained briefly of an eyepoke again. Two fifteen. Maynard missed a big right. Two minutes remaining. Maynard hunted Guida. The crowd booed Guida. Miragliotta warned Guida for refusing to engage, for "running." Maynard came in landing a big right, Guida stuffed a single. One thirty-five. Guida was defending a single there. One fifteen. One minute. Maynard looked at the clock. Maynard kneed the leg two or three times, kneed the body twice there. Thirty-five as the crowd got restless. Maynard kneed the leg twice there. Maynard kneed the head twice and they broke. Fifteen. The crowd booed. The fifth round ended and Maynard avoided Guida's attempt to shake hands, the crowd kept booing. 10-9 Maynard. Guida did laps around Maynard as he cast dirty looks at him. 48-47 Maynard (cheers), 48-47 Guida (boos), 48-47 Maynard split decision (cheers!) WHOO!